Dr Jaune and Mr Arc
by Arsao Tome
Summary: Jaune is awesome in every way possible. But, he's very awkward with new people. Can RWBY and NPR help him?


**Disclaimer:** _What's up? I was looking at some of my fanfiction I saved and read lately and one of them was where Jaune was basically like Pyrrha but, he was socially awkward. So, I kinda wanted to do something like this. So, here it is._

 **Chapter 1**

( _Photo shoot_ )

Cameras were flashing and a young man was pulling off 'baby-making' looks, he had blonde hair and glowing blue eyes. He was dressed in black under armor, cargo pants and boots. "Great Jaune!" said the photographer. "How's it feel being the #1 singer and Hunter in training in all of Remnant?"

"Terrifying." Said Jaune, they look at him.

"Why?"

"Because, you know how awkward I am!"

"Jaune just be yourself."

"I wish I could." Just then a gorgeous woman walked in. She looked to be in her 30s, had blonde hair and blue eyes. She was dressed in a white pantsuit and heels.

"Jaune Arc, what have I told you?" She said, "be yourself. You can do it."

"But, what if I…?"

"Don't worry about that. It will happen, what did I tell you?"

"Don't be afraid of failing, it just means you're human. But, I've never failed at anything before, once I set my heart on it."

"I know sweetie, that's why Reese, your sisters and I want to slaughter that bitch that broke your heart!" The photographer got mad, she had heard about what happened when Jaune was younger and went out with a blonde that hurt him named Shao Long or something. She did not like her.

' _When I get my hands on that hussy…!_ ' She thought. She was done, "okay, that's it Jaune. Nice work." Jaune got up and stretched then yawned. He walked over to a changing room to change clothes.

"Jaune, you got sound check in about an hour." Said his mom.

"Okay mom, are the others there?"

"They said they'd meet you there."

"Alright, he was now in a 'D/ARC' T-shirt, jeans, boots and a blue and white flannel shirt.

"The photos will be ready by next week." Said the Photographer.

"Thanks Jackie," said Mrs. Arc with that, they left.

( _Vale Arena_ )

Jaune had seen the rest of the band and smiled, one of them had short white hair, blue eyes and was in a black T-shirt, jeans sneakers and glasses. "There's our lead singer." He said, everyone else looked over and one of the girls went over to hug him.

"How was the shoot?" She asked.

"Alright."

"He's worried again." Said Mrs. Arc, the others looked at him.

"About what?" Asked another member.

"Take a guess."

"Dammit Jaune!" A blonde fox faunus with nine tails grabbed onto Jaune's arm.

"What's wrong Jaune?" She asked.

"I'm just worried about going to Beacon, that's all." He said.

"Just relax Jaune." She said. Then it was time for sound check and they started to sing.

( **Pop/Stars x Mic drop- K/DA and BTS** )

Mrs. Arc was watching them performing and smiled. After they were done, she applauded. "That was great guys," she said. "Now go get cleaned up and ready for the concert."

Later, the band was enjoying themselves and the fans were enjoying them as well. Mrs. Arc was watching on not knowing that someone was about to come up behind her. But somehow, she found out they were coming behind her. She took a slight sniff and knew whom it was, "Ozpin," she said. "What do you want?" Just then a man came out, he had short white hair, green eyes behind wire framed glasses, dressed in a green suit, black shirt, boots and a scarf.

"Hello Deborah," he said.

"I won't ask again," she said. He sighed.

"I want to invite Jaune to Beacon."

"Why? Wasn't it you that said 'Jaune wouldn't make it as a hunter'? I mean if I were you, I wouldn't be talking about having him coming to my school. I'd be more worried about trying to keep Beacon open." He sighed and looked down, "why would you want a 'no talented hunter' going to your school?"

"It's because of his semblance." Deborah quickly glared at him.

"You bastard! Is that the only reason you want him?"

"Isn't it the only reason?"

"Get Out Of My Sight! He will never come to Beacon!"

"Shouldn't that be his decision?"

"Okay, I'll let him decide. If he says 'no' and you try to talk him into going, I will break you." With that she went back to enjoying the concert.

Afterwards they walked to the back and Jaune saw his mom, "You're doing great honey." She said, just then Ozpin showed up and Jaune saw him.

"What does he want?"

"I want you to come to…" He said.

"No," said Jaune.

"But Jaune…"

"Why should I go to a hunter's academy with a liar for a headmaster."

"I assure you everything I've spoke was the truth."

"STRQ? Amber Fall? The Fuani? The White Fang? Oh! I know, SALEM?" Said Jaune, 'give me One good reason why I should ignore that?"

"Because if you don't, I will make it so DA/RC gets banned throughout the entire Kingdoms." Deborah grabbed him.

"And I'll shatter your spine and you will be known as the man that started a new war and destroyed Beacon!"

"And we'll still be performing where ever we want." Said Jaune. He glared at Ozpin, "you want me to go to Beacon? Fix those problems!" Then he went back on stage. Deborah smirked, then threw him down.

"You heard him," she said. "You want him? Fix the problems." With that she turned back to watch her son perform magic. Ozpin started to think, they really needed D/ARC at Beacon.

' _But, if I don't fix these problems, they won't. I need to find a way to fix this._ ' He thought. Unknown to anyone, someone was watching the concert. She was in a black, hooded cloak and was carrying a black sniper scythe and in boots.

' _Deborah, I promise to watch over him._ ' Then she saw Ozpin, ' _what's HE doing here?_ ' She glared at the man who technically killed her. ' _Ozpin, you will pay for your lies to me! I swear it!_ ' She took off, in a blizzard of black rose petals.

TBC

Note: This new rule… T_T


End file.
